Barely There
by SharpShooter626
Summary: When Bobby hides being sick, things get a little out of hand for Jack and he’s forced to come to terms with the thought that it might be his fault.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jack and Bobby nor do I own any of the characters used.

**Time Frame: **Whenever the show is now: January 9, 2005.

**Parings:** Missy/Jack

**Summary: **When Bobby hides being sick, things get a little out of hand for Jack and he's forced to come to terms with the thought that it might be his fault.

**Rating:** PG-13

**BOBBY'S POV ( he's so cute )  
AT HOME YO! – 3:18AM – 13 days before Grace's return.**

I threw myself forward fiercely; the bed shaking along with my body. Sweat poured off my face partly from the dream. But mostly because of the raging fever that I knew I had. I leaned my back against the back board of my bed and swallowed. My throat was so swollen that it barely even felt like I did.

Clearing my throat lightly as to not wake my blissfully sleeping older brother who was not but 5 feet away, I turned and placed my bare feet on the carpet. It was my third trip to the bathroom that night.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked quietly to my reflection. He was the only one I could ask. Jack was having a bad week and I didn't have the heart to burden him even more. I did a good job hiding my obvious discomfort, though as the days wore on, it was getting harder.

I'd ask my mother, but she was away. A business conference with some board who were trying to solve the whole "Actresses Wanting to be Called Actors" had come up about 4 days ago. This was by far the longest one yet; two and a half weeks.

I splashed a few handfuls of cold water on my face and then trudged dizzily back to the bedroom. It was dark but I could still tell that Jack was asleep; it took a lot to wake him up. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning…

**AT HOME YO! – 6:58AM – 13 days before Grace's return.**

"Have you seen my jacket?" Jack said waving one of his hands idiotically in front of my face. I hadn't realized that I spaced out. My cereal was forgotten and soggy. "Well?" Jack bent over and looked me in the face. For a second I thought he noticed the redness of my eyes and the dark circles that rung around them, but I was wrong. "Bobby? Hello, I need my jacket, its cold out. Oh, and finish your cereal, it'll get cold."

"Cereal is already cold." I said dryly. Jack only shrugged loosely. "Fine then, warm; there's nothing worse them warm Froot Loops." He walked into the living room saying something under his breath and then found his jacket.

"Come on, you don't want to be late for school, do you?" He studied me for a moment and cocked his head to the side. "You okay?" Those simple words sparked fear in me. 'He knows!'

"Er…," I paused; thinking. "I'm just tired." I stood up quickly, discarded my soggy loops, grabbed my bag and jacket, and practically jogged past Jack.

"Okay…" He paused, slightly confused, but questioned the matter no more. The walk to school was quiet and I was thankful. For some reason, deep inside me, I figured if Jack found out about me being sick, he'd be angry. Such a crazy notion, and yet I believed it; at least enough to continue to hide my emotions.

**AT SCHOOL YO! – 10:41AM – still 13 days before Grace's return.**

School went by agonizingly slow, slower then usual. I couldn't concentrate on anything and every time I stole a glance out the window, the teacher would call on me.

"Mr. McCallister, if you and your obviously wandering mind would be so kind as to answer number five?" I closed my eyes tight and looked down embarrassed.

"I..." I looked up weakly. "I don't know." The teacher stood for a long moment, pondering her next words.

"Very well, maybe if you were paying any attention you'd notice that there is no number five, in fact, we're taking notes." The class laughed and she stole herself a proud smirk.

"I…" Again I stopped, feeling slightly nauseous. So as to not embarrass myself any further, or at least not as much as throwing up in front of the entire class would, I stood up and ran.

I burst loudly out of the room and made a mad dash down the hall, more afraid of what the teacher was going to do then getting sick. I turned the corner and just like in all of the predictable cartoons, I slammed painfully into someone, sending them, and me flying to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I tried to get off of the person, but my legs were tangled tightly in theirs and a racking cough caused my already weak body to fall forward. I collapsed tiredly onto the person and hoped to any and all powerful forces in the universe that they were nice and caring.

I kept my eyes shut as each cough hurt more then the next. To warm hands rested gently on my back and I let a tiny gasp of surprise out through the coughs. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I looked up, watery eyes meeting the eyes of my worried brother. 'Ha! What luck?'

My thoughts turned when I remembered how much I didn't want him knowing. I yanked myself off him and scrambled to my feet.  
"Are you alright? What were you doing?" Jack stood up too, brushing himself off. I was cornered; no lies were going to get me out of this one… unless.

"I was," I paused thinking harder then I've ever thought before. "I was in science and I breathed in some freaky chemical stuff. The teacher t-told me to go to t-the bathroom qui-" I swallowed and took a deep breath. "quick and rinse my mouth out, so I ran out and into you. I'm sorry"

"Aren't there sinks in the science room?" Jack was staring at me intently and I let myself think that maybe the best thing to do was run.

"Uh, I guess I forgot." I scratched my head nervously. "I had better get to the bathroom, you know?" Jack nodded slowly. I gave him a reassuring, yet incredibly fake smile and started to "walk" to the bathroom. I still felt so sick.

When I got there I checked every stall to make sure no was there, I slipped the lock on the door and stumbled into one of the stalls.

**AT HOME YO! -9:50PM – 13 days before Grace's return.**

"There's a party at this kid Sean's house tonight. As much as I'd like to go, I have to stay here and watch you!" Jack spat angrily as he paced the room. I was perched steadily on my bed watching him.

"You don't have-" I started but Jack cut me off sharply.

"Yes! Bobby, I do." I felt my heart lighten, he cared about me. He was staying home because he wanted to make sure I was alright. I let a smile slip through my ragged form. "If I go, then mom will kill me. I don't know how she finds out these things, but when she knows, she'll ground me forever." Jack continued and my hopeful heart fell.

"O-oh." It came out as a quiet stutter but Jack didn't notice.

"You know what, fuck it. I'm going to that party, Bobby. You had better stay here." His eyes softened as he gazed at me. He knelt down to my level. "I'm sorry, but if I'm not there I'll be in more trouble with Missy, I can't have that happen." He put a hand on my shoulder briefly; then removed it and stood.

"Okay" Still my voice was whispery.

"Good, just stay out of trouble." Jack walked out of the room and a few moments later I heard the front door shut.

**STILL AT HOME YO!**

Almost an hour later I still sat quietly on my bed. I hadn't moved an inch. I felt cold sweat forming on my forehead and every now and then a small drop would fall. Each breath I took was agony and the room around me seemed to swirl and twirl, colors merging with colors; shapes morphing into others.

If I didn't know better, I'd say I was drugged, but I wasn't. My hands started to tingle and for once in the past hour I moved. Bringing my small hands into my line of view I gasped. Blood was dripping from my nails, no… my whole hand.

I jumped up, wailing and waving my hands all about. The blood was everywhere, on the walls, on the bed; it was covering me. I threw myself into the wall and screamed, falling to the floor. The blood was pooling around me. Again I stood up, my vision blurring. Before I knew it I was out of the house and running through the darkened streets of Hart. 10:00 at night was no time for a severely messed up kid to run anywhere for that matter.

I got to an old store that was closed down and stopped in the parking lot. A street light shone down on me making shadows come out everywhere. Wait, those aren't shadows! They're snakes; they're going to eat me! Seconds passed and then they were all over me.

"Get off!" my voice echoed into the empty lot and I started scratching at my face, I needed to get them off. Oh God, it was so hot. I fell to my knees but never stopped clawing at my face. The snakes were going to kill me if I didn't kill them first. Yeah, that's it. I had to kill them first.

I leapt up and dashed in search of something to kill them. A knife, a gun… ANYTHING.

Getting to a normally busy street, I saw a truck coming. The truck would kill the snakes, they would all be dead and I would be safe. I jumped out into the street.

**JACKS POV! ( he's so hot )  
AT THE PARTY YO! – 10:15PM – 13 days before Grace's return.**

The party seemed to drag on and on. By 10:15, I was ready to go, but Missy kept dragging me from here to there. I couldn't explain it, but I was really worried about Bobby. He was acting so weird when I left. A scream from the front of Sean's house alerted me that something was wrong.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I headed absent mindedly to the living room. What I saw caused all of the color to drain from my face. It was Bobby, blood was dripping from his face and hands; he was shaking like a mad man. I ran forward, pushing past all the gawkers and fell to my knees in front of my little brother. I took his shoulders.

"Bobby, what the hell happened? What are you doing here?"

"I wanna' go home Jack."

"What happened!?"

"Please, take me home"

"How did you get here!?

"I want t-to…" Bobby paused and looked down. Tears were sliding down his face. Without any thought, I lifted him up and left. Once we were a good distance from the party I put him down and kneeled in front of him.

"Bobby, tell me what happened and I will take you home." I bargained.

"Do you promise?"

"What? Yes, of course I promise." He was hurt, but I didn't know how badly. Should I take him to the hospital, or- shit! I can't take him to the hospital. I just promised I'd take him home.

"W-what happened" I asked, getting back to the point.

"The snakes…" Okay, now I was confused.

"What snakes, Bobby? What are you talking about?"

"The snakes were going to eat me, I had to kill them." I sighed, defeated and put my hand to his bloodied face. He was burning up!

"Can we go home now, Jack. I don't feel so good." I was conflicted. Bobby was obviously sick, but maybe not out of my care.

"Sure kiddo." I stood all the way up and waited to see if Bobby could walk properly. Once on our way I couldn't help but think. How long had he been sick? Why hadn't he told me until now? What's all this about snakes?

**IN MY ROOM YO! – 7:40PM – 3 minutes before my dad kicks me off the computer.**

Well, that's it. I'm probably not going to continue this. I know that no one will review and not that many people like Jack and Bobby… but I wrote this and thought, I like it I'ma gonna put this up. If you read it and liked it, review. If you read it and hated it, review and tell me why so I can make it better. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.  
**  
**Commonly Asked Questions:** Why is Bobby bleeding so much? Well, to answer that… he isn't. He was hallucinating, just like he was with the snakes. There were no reptiles there, just Bobby and his fevered mind. Oooh SPOOKY!

**Strange Questions: Froot? What the hell is froot?!** Now, I'm not naming names, but someone, COUGH SYDNEY COUGH, "kindly" told me that I misspelled fruit. Thank you, Sydney for riding up my butt because I spelled one thing wrong. Though, I'm sorry to inform you that I didn't spell "fruit" wrong, I merely named a brand of cereal called Froot Loops.

I suppose you've never heard of the tiny fruity O's that you pour milk on and I must tell you that you're really missing out. The smell of Froot Loops in morning is to die for.

Thank you all for the reviews and the suggestions! I enjoyed reading 'em.

**BOBBY'S POV  
At home – 10:45pm – 13 days before Grace's return.**

I walked feebly behind Jack as we entered the house. It was quiet and the only thing I wanted to do was sleep. I started toward the stairs but Jack rushed to stop me.

"Whoa, hold it right there. I'm not sure what you did, but we have to get your face cleaned up." And my hands, I added softly in my head. I looked at them slowly and was startled when there wasn't as much blood on them as I first perceived. Suddenly I remembered the room and all of the blood that covered the walls. Jack was going to kill me.

I flew up the stairs before he could even blink and opened the door only to find a perfectly clean room. Well, maybe not perfectly, but a room that was not covered in blood. Maybe someone cleaned it? No, no one was here. Jack walked up behind me and studied the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently. I never knew his voice could be so gentle. Jack was a good brother. Sure, sometimes he was a little angry or mean, but I've always gave him good reason to be.

"I'm tired." I whispered in answer and started to wipe at my eyes. They were burning badly like the feeling you get when you're going to cry and you are trying to hold back the tears. To my knowledge though, I was not crying, or better yet, not even sad.

I started to walk to the bed but Jack grabbed my shoulders.

"You're going to help me fix this." His voice was sharp and it caused me to look down, ashamed. I shouldn't be putting Jack through this; it's not his fault I'm always getting sick. I walked to my drawer and got a few of my things (Inhaler included) and headed to the bathroom.

"Where're you going?"

"To the bathroom." I turned to look at him; regarding his expression solemnly "You don't have to worry about me, Jack. I'm sorry I'm causing you so much trouble." I promptly turned and left. Jack didn't deserve this.

I entered the bathroom and took one glance in the mirror. Staring back at me was, surprisingly, not me. Dark eyes with no emotion what-so-ever and I couldn't tell what was wrong. A zombie stood before me, bloody scratches against pale skin, disheveled hair, torn clothing, and to top it all off, a slumped posture that couldn't seem to be corrected.

I spent about an hour and a half cleaning this stranger's face of blood. A shower helped with everything else. I put on some clean clothes that I had retrieved from my drawer. Really it was only a pair of baggy gray sleep pants and a black shirt that also seemed to not fit. I've been losing weight. Once I was out I was startled to see Jack standing there, worried.

"What took you so long? You know you scared the shit out of me? I thought you fell!" Though his voice was loud, his eyes were low and sunken. I was causing him pain by making him worry. My head started to throb as soon as the thought when through it. I put my cool hand to my burning forehead.

"I'm sorry." I walked past him and into the room. I wanted to sleep so badly.

"Bobby, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jack stood in the doorway as I climbed into bed. "Please…" He added almost so softly that I thought I hadn't heard it at all.

"The sna-" I started, but was abruptly cut off by my older brother.

"No! None of this "snakes" BS. Haven't you noticed that I have no idea what you are talking about when you say that!? Please, Bobby, tell me. Explain to me what you mean about "snakes." He stopped; at first I thought he was going to continue, but he only sighed and leaned heavily against the doorframe.

I was so tired; I didn't know what to do. Jack would never be able to sleep thinking about me so maybe I should tell him. But what if I told him and he was even more worried and he'd take me to the hospital. I hated the hospital which sucked because I was there almost 5 times a year for something serious.

"I'm not sure. It all sounds pretty crazy now." I was talking without even thinking. Maybe it's from the fatigue; who knows? "I thought there were snakes… and then the truck. I saw the truck coming and I figured it would kill them. So I jumped out in front of it."

Jacks eyes widened and he stood up straight; taking a few short strides to his bed. He sat down and stared at me.

"Well, obviously you haven't been hit by a truck." He looked at me strangely. "Have you?" I shook my head lightly; a small smile playing over my features at how funny Jack looked when he said that.

"No, the truck swerved. I-I don't r-really remember w-what happened a-after that." I was stuttering, badly and I couldn't figure out why. Why couldn't I remember!? I remember remembering, if that makes any sense. I mean, I remember what I was thinking, but not what I was seeing.

"Hey, shh…" Jack whispered, got up, and took a step forward. Placing a hand on my shoulder he said something else, but I was just so tired. I felt my head hit my pillow and then that was it.

When I was dreaming, I saw our room (Me and Jack's.) I saw me sitting on the bed looking at my hands and then freaking out. I remembered that was when I saw the blood on my fingers, but despite my frantic movements, no blood showed itself. I was crazy. That's it. My tired eyes saw blood; my brain didn't know what to think, but my hands… they knew that nothing was wrong. If only I had listened.

**JACK'S POV  
Their Bedroom – 1:13am – 12 days before Grace's return.  
**  
I watched Bobby fall asleep. He made it look so easy, but when I got into bed and closed my eyes, I realized how much harder it really was. I was so confused about the whole day.

"Maybe I should go through it." I whispered calmly to myself. "Alright, Bobby is sick, that much is obvious and maybe he's a little bit crazy. Jeez, I really should take him to the hospital, especially because I don't know what's wrong with him. I'll see what he thinks in the morning. Who knows? Maybe this'll all blow over. Or maybe…" I yawned loudly "Maybe this is all just a dream."

**Still The Bedroom – 5:59am – 12 days before Grace's return.**

I woke with a start only to find Bobby up too; coughing violently by the door. I sat up and looked at the alarm clock: three minutes before it was set to go off. My eyes went back to my brother as coughed. Jeez, I know it was a lousy thing to think, but I sure didn't need this right now.

"It's cold in here." Bobby managed to say through coughs.

"Yeah, well, mom said not to touch the thermostat and I don't want to feel her wrath when she gets home and finds out I did." Bobby looked down.

"Just take some more blankets from the closet and stay in bed." He looked at me quizzically and I couldn't help but look away. I'm not sure why but Bobby's eyes always did something to me. They were deep, not in a poetic way, but kind of in a real way. Oh well…

"I-I'm staying home from school? Won't mom get mad at you for letting me?"

"No way, complete opposite. If you were sick and I made you go to school, mom would freak; besides you don't want to go to school anyway." It got real quiet.

BEEP! My alarm clock went off causing Bobby to jump and me to scramble to get it to stop. Once it was off, I went to get ready; walking quickly past him.

**School – 11:59am – 12 days before Grace's return.  
**  
School was boring. True, it did get my mind off of Bobby, but then again, it got my mind on other things. For example: The problems I was having with Missy and Courtney… again.

Lunch came around and as I walked in my eyes landed evilly on Missy. It wasn't her that was the problem; it was who she was sitting with. Robert Gilters sat arrogantly beside _my_ girlfriend and more trouble was that Missy was flirting with him. A hair toss there and a lean in here would make anyone melt.

Robert was a jock, well, a different jock. He was on the wrestling team and all of the sudden, girls start falling head over heals for "wrestlers." I marched over there, standing as tall as I could make myself and glared down at Missy.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked menacingly. Missy looked up, obviously surprised.

"J-jack, I thought you were going to stay home today. Isn't Bobby sick?" I ignored her question.

"Hello" I reached my hand out "I'm Jack, Missy's boyfriend." Robert stood up and I paled. I forgot how tall this guy was. My hand wavered, but didn't retract. 'Not yet.'

He stared at me for a few seconds and I stared back.

"I'm Robert." His very large hand flew out and shook mine. I could've fainted if not for Missy pulling me over to where we usually sit.

"What's your problem? I was just talking to him." We both sat across from each other at the table and she leaned in close to talk.

"Yeah right, you were flirting with him."

"Oh yeah?" I nodded "How is it that you can talk to every girl you want and they'll all be your friends, but the second I set foot near another boy I'M FLIRTING!?' She yelled the last to words, but because of how loud the cafeteria normally was, she could only be heard by a few tables over.

"Whoa, wait, what're you- Oh! This is about Courtney again isn't it!?" Missy scowled.

"This has nothing to do with _her _and I'm sure you're just jumping for joy at the thought of talking about her again." I slammed my fist against the table.

"Then what are you talking about!? Do you see me going up to "every girl!?" Missy stood up and stormed out. Wow, I really didn't see that one coming. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Marcus walked up and sat down next to me.

"Man, you had better keep away from glass objects." I glared at him.

"You saw her! She was flirting with him right in front of me! That's why she was so nervous when I walked up to her, because she was going to ask him out."

"Yikes, listen to you. There was no problem. When was the last time you slept; you look awful."

"I get plenty of sleep." I said angrily. I knew he was only worried about me, but I've been having such a bad week and I can't seem to stop my monstrous bad mood from spreading like a disease.

"Alright, if you need anything though, I'm always here to help." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, man." The lunch bell rang and I realized with growing dismay that I hadn't eaten anything.

"Oh great…" I moaned. Marcus chuckled taking it that I was bitching about school not my growling stomach. He stood up and gave me another once over.

"Get some sleep." He said worriedly and walked off throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Though I made things increasingly worse with Missy, I was suddenly thinking of Bobby. I shouldn't be worrying about me; I should definitely be more worried for him. I stood up before the lunch ladies could get a chance to yell at me and headed for my next period.

**My Room – 5:54pm – 4 minutes until this gum runs out of flavor.  
**  
WELL! I got some really nice reviews! All of you are really sweet and I do appreciate every nice word. I'm terribly sorry if this chapter isn't really that good. I've been trying to set a mood. You know? Uneasy all over the place! Well, I best be off, Lost comes on and I still need a shower.

Reviews would be nice, but if you don't feel like clicking the button you lazy bum! Then just keep reading… and liking. Oh, and if you have any suggestions, please, feel free to voice 'em. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Now… only because you all asked so nicely.

JACK'S POV

I was anxious for the entire walk home. Even the normally calming flurry of snow that was floating around didn't quell my uneasiness. This was ridiculous. I shouldn't have to worry about so much! When our house came into view I felt my heart jump.

'Please be okay, please be better… please.' I repeated in my head. The door creaked open and…

Everything was quiet; nothing looked like it had been touched.

"Bobby?" I asked tentatively. When no reply came I started upstairs. The door was slightly open, but other than that everything was the way he left it. Walking in I looked to the bed and could only assume that the lumpy mess under the blanket was Bobby. With careful movements I approached the bed and pulled the blanket down revealing my little brother who was visibly shaking.

'Just perfect."

"Hey, Bobby," I whispered shaking him lightly and taking that moment to feel his forehead. He wasn't getting any better.

"Hmm," Bobby moaned and turned onto his back.

"I'm going to get you some Tylenol. Try to stay awake." The gentleness in my voice even surprised me.

"Kay," He answered. His voice sounded scratchy.

Pulling the blankets around him again, I went to the kitchen to get some water and pills. Maybe it was just the flu. 

BOBBY'S POV

Pain. Every single inch of my body was screaming and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I tried once to get some water but I didn't make it… I couldn't make it. When Jack finally got home I couldn't begin to show my relief. But just as quickly as he came, he left again. Something about Tylenol.

I tried to sleep, tried to relax, but my whole body was rigid and shaky.

"Here," a voice broke through the haze of my mind and I looked up to find Jack. He had a glass of water clutched in one hand and two little white pills in the other. "Just take these and get some more rest." He said quietly and helped me sit up.

The first pill went down fine, but the second one caused some difficulty. I choked and ended up spilling the water. Jack went to get a towel while I sat unable to do anything. I hated being so helpless.

"I'm sorry," I said shakily when he came back in.

"It's fine, don't sweat it." Jack reassured. He tried to dry the bed as best as he could, but it wasn't working too well. I felt so bad. "Come here," he finally said, taking my hand and helping me over to his bed. As soon as I was comfortable I pulled the blankets over myself and shut my eyes tight. I just wanted to sleep.

After a few minutes I felt the bed dip. Glancing up I saw Jack. He was sitting up against the headboard, a binder in hand. He was doing homework. He wasn't going to leave me. I smiled, unable to hold it back.

"Something funny?" Jack asked, looking down at me curiously. I continued to smile. He eventually just shook his head and returned to working. Before long I felt myself drifting off, the medicine taking effect.

JACK'S POV

I jolted upwards to the sound of the doorbell. My books were scattered on the floor, somehow they had fallen off of me. I stole a glance at Bobby. He was curled up, one hand gripping my shirt, the other loose.

The doorbell sounded again and I sighed. Who could that be? After prying Bobby's hand off my shirt, I walked tiredly downstairs. The doorbell sounded again… and again… and again. Whoever this was was going to get a slap on the face if they kept doing that.

"I'm coming, I'm coming – Gd!" I opened the door furiously and took a step back.

"Finally!" Missy said, pushing through me and into the house. "I've been out there for like, five minutes!"

"What're you doing here?" I asked, my voice thick from sleep.

"I want you to apologize," She said, taking off her coat.

"You want… me…" I stopped, all of my anger toward her resurfacing. "Missy, I don't have time for this." I growled out, not afraid to show her my frustration.

"Oh please, you look like you were just sleeping. You've got plenty of time." She replied, sitting on the couch with a huff. I couldn't believe she was doing this.

"I'm not sorry," I said finally. It was the only thing I could think to say. It was true – I certainly was not sorry. "I've got nothing to be sorry for." I added.

"Well you should be! You're just a hypocrite!" She yelled, standing up just as quickly as she had sat down.

"Hey, keep it down. My brother is sleeping." I could've kicked myself. That was like an invitation.

"Oh yeah?" She said, at first very quiet. I knew what was going to happen. "Oh yeah?" This time louder.

"Missy, stop. Do-"

"OH YEAH, JACK? Well you know what? Right now I don't care about your stupid little brother! Right now I want you to apologize to me or we're going to break up!" She screamed it all – every last word – at the top of her lungs. By this point I could feel myself literally shaking with rage.

"Get out," My voice was gentle, but as I looked into her eyes I could tell she could see how angry I was. She left… quickly. I was actually surprised she left so quickly. I sighed, trying to calm myself. Once I was sure things were under control I got a quick drink and went back upstairs. Bobby was sure to be awake.

Opening the door, it wasn't at all shocking to see Bobby sitting up. He looked half asleep.

"My face hurts," He said and brought a pale hand up to rub his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you look like you got mauled by a tiger, so I'd imagine that it hurts really badly." When Bobby just looked at me, I decided to change the subject. "You want some water?" He nodded and I went and got some. I made him drink it slowly, making sure that not one drop was spilled. I could tell he was being a lot more careful this time.

"Did she break up with you?" Bobby asked, setting the glass down on the side table and sliding beneath the covers.

"No," I said, sitting on the bed next to him. He looked up at me, surprise easily recognizable in his eyes. "I broke up with her." A quiet descended upon the room. I knew Bobby didn't like Missy very much – I couldn't blame him. She was hard to tolerate.

With a heavy sigh I looked to the clock. Almost 7:00.

"You hungry?" I asked. He immediately shook his head. "Can you at least try to eat something? You won't get better unless you do." Again he shook his head. I was about to press further but Bobby cut me off.

"Later. Just… not right now… later." He said, sounded infinitely weary.

"Okay," I caved in. "But I'm going to make to eat later, whether you want to or not." Bobby didn't answer, he just pulled the blankets tighter around himself and shut his eyes. I watched him for a while, noting his flushed cheeks and scratched skin. He was in bad shape. This day was a disaster. Defeated, I let my exhaustion take hold. Pulling the blankets over myself, I slid down next to Bobby and slept. 

365567

Makes me miss Jack and Bobby. 3 brothers.


End file.
